The Irony of it All
by silver slytherin serpent
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. They Share a common room and such but when Draco discovers a secret about Ron and Hermione, will he be able tho resist helping our little Mudblood?
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hey every one! I love Hermione Draco stories. The irony of it all. Oh I know that with the sixth book and all Hermione and Draco might never be together, but I'm going to ignore that book and go with my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only person who could ever own Harry Potter is JKR herself. With that said here is my story.**

He watched her from a distance. She looked so different. How could one bushy haired book worm turn into a poised, delicate, beautiful young woman? How was that even possible? He stared at Hermione with longing eyes. Wait, _longing?_ Who was he, Weasley? Gross! It's Mudblood Granger for Merlin's sake! Malfoy shook his previous thoughts out of his head. He had to get it together. He watched her a moment longer as she joined her friends Scar Head and Weasel.

_The Golden Trio._ He thought spitefully. Why couldn't he have a second alone with her? Hang on, why would he want a second alone with her? Oh well, time to rub it in her face who the real winner is around here.

XOXOXOXO

Hermione crossed through the barrier from the Muggle world, to another. The smoke from the old steam engine, Hogwarts Express, filled her nose for probably the last time! She looked down at the badge in her hand. "Head Girl" she whispered to her self. She put the badge back in her pocket, looked around her and spotted her best friends. She walked over to them. It had been two months since they had seen each other last. She couldn't visit Ron and Harry over the summer. Though she wanted to. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it.

Flash Back 

"Muggle born should stay home this summer Miss Granger. Especially you." He had said, not smiling and the usual twinkle in his eye gone. "With you being so close to Mr. Potter, Lord Voldemort knows you, and will connect you with Harry. I'm sure by now, he knows your face as well as he knows Harry's."

"But Professor! I'm much safer at the Weasley's aren't I?" She pleaded. She didn't want to be in Muggle London alone for two months. Her parents would be gone at work thirteen hours of the day, every day. She hated to be alone while Voldemort was active. It scared her so much.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. I cannot allow it. I will tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley that you will be here. You can write every day. I promise." Then, he told her to be good and he left. She was alone. She had no one. Not even her faithful cat Crookshanks was living. He had died about a year ago. He was attacked harshly by a friend's pet. She sighed and walked to her room. When she got there all she could do was homework, and wait. She had no owl, so she had to wait for Hedwig or Pig to bring a letter from her best friends.

XOXOXOXO

Two days went by, and just as she had given up hope, there came a tapping on her window. Her head jerked up from the mountains of homework she had put the finishing touches on the night before. She walked to her window and in flew a large barn owl. She cocked her head and the owl did the same. She smiled at him and he blinked a few times then took a few steps forward and stood in front of her. She gently took the letter from the great bird and absent-mindedly stroked his wings while she read the letter with curly writing.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I understand that your dear cat has perished (due to and unfortunate accident with Hagrid's dog Fluffy) and I would like to make it up to you. Your Hogwarts Letter is inside the envelope this letter came in. Yes I understand that's it's a month early, but you will soon see why. This owl is a gift to you from me, and you may use him how you like. I haven't given him a name. I'll leave that to you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione looked up from the letter. And down at the beautiful bird in front of her. "You're mine?" The owl only cocked his head again, hopped onto her shoulder, and nuzzled her cheek. Hermione giggled, "Ok! Now you need a name. How about…Seth?" The owl seemed to beam and hooted in an agreeing tone.

End of Flash Back 

After that, her summer had defiantly been happier. She hadn't got more than two letters from the boys, but that was ok, she now had Seth with her! What bothered her was that Ron didn't write to her… he was her boyfriend and all, right? But that was at the beginning of the summer, the trio had defeated Voldemort and Hermione had spent the rest of the summer with her parents.

When she reached them, Ron looked at her and beamed. But then realizing her appearance he stopped in his tracks. "Her-Hermione?" He stood there, his mouth agape. She looked down at herself. She didn't think she looked _that_ bad! Sure she had gotten board over the summer. So instead of brooding over her boredom, as she knew Harry would have done, she decided to do something with her hands. That meant experimenting. She had taken her mothers spare make-up kit and played around. She found that she didn't look half-bad with a little (very little) make-up. She didn't even need to do anything to her hair! It, like her mother's, had mellowed out naturally. All she did was brush it and apply hairspray! Now, with out all of that frizz, it fell to the middle of her back in shiny chestnut waves. Her figure had also changed a bit, but it had been developing for years! Hadn't he noticed?

"What?" she finally stated after looking at herself. "I don't look bad do I?"

"No way!" Ron said, finally getting over his shock. "I'm just glad I'm with you and not some other guy!"

She giggled. "Well you don't look so bad yourself, Weasley." She was right, as usual. She could tell Harry and Ron had been working out. Hard. Their muscles were now toned and even, as she could see though their shirts. And their arms were toned also. Ron and Harry's hair had both grown considerably, and they had both grown an inch or two. Of course Hermione, hadn't. She sighed and hugged her best friends receiving a peck on the cheek from Ron. They asked her about her summer and why she had an owl of her own, and just as Hermione was going to tell what the owl's name was, and why she had gotten it, she saw an all-too-familiar sight. Her expression suddenly changed from happy to looking as if she were about to cry. Ron and Harry immediately noticed this and glanced to where she was looking.

"Hey Granger, Potter, Weasley." He said with and arrogant tone. Hermione didn't like that tone.

"Malfoy." She said in an expressionlessly. She could see something glinting the front of his robes.

Malfoy, not being a complete idiot, noticed where she was looking. "Like? Yeah, that's right. Head Boy. Me." He said running his finger along the edge of his green and silver badge with a snake imprinted on the front.

Hermione groaned, "Oh no! That's means I have to share a common room with _you?_" She withdrew her own badge that was designed in scarlet and gold with her own Gryffindor lion on the front. Malfoy's face fell.

"You're kidding? Well I guess that isn't surprising considering you're the smartest student in the whole school." He muttered. _Wait did I just compliment her?_

"Wait, did you just compliment me?" Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her long bangs.

Malfoy thought fast, "Don't get your hopes up Granger. Malfoy's don't give compliments, especially to Mudbloods." _Whoa I thought she had me! Nice cover Draco._ He congratulated himself inwardly. He looked at her and her face went back to showing no emotion at all. _How does she keep her face so solemn? _He thought looking at her. After his thought, he remembered that he, too could keep a strait face. And he soon got board with looking at her beautiful- wait dirty un-pure (yes that was it) face. So he looked at Potter. "So Potter, seen any dementors lately?" he asked with a smirk.

Harry just glared and muttered something that sounded like 'sod off' but Malfoy didn't give a damn. And he was defiantly getting board with this situation.

"Well, see you on the train Granger." He left with a wink. Hermione was stunned. Malfoy had just given her a compliment and then _winked _at_ her._ Was she just seeing things or was she crazy?

"Did Malfoy just wink at her?" Ron asked obviously to Harry. But before Harry could even nod Ron spoke again. "He did, didn't he? My Hermione, my girlfriend, he practically winked at me!"

Ok that went a little too far"Ron darling, there is a difference between you and me, and I don't think that _wink_ was supposed to be flattering in anyway. Well, now I was just telling you how I got my owl, Seth." The trio talked and the boys congratulated her on becoming Head Girl. She said her 'thank you' s and they separated going to their separate compartments.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Well, see you on the train Granger." He left with a wink. He turned on his heel and dragged his trunk to the storage compartment in the center of the train and walked up to the front of the train where he saw a special compartment with gold letters that read, 'Heads Compartment'. Wow, he was really Head Boy.

He opened the compartment door and walked in. It was a lot smaller then a normal compartment. There were only two seats, but they were covered in tan leather. Unfortunately, they were side by side. There was a table across from them. He didn't know why though. Might be to start working on plans for the balls this year. He shrugged and took the window seat. At least _that _would get on that stupid Mudblood's nerves. He sighed and closed his eyes. Good thing it was quiet in here. He thought spitefully.

Then, just as the thought left his head, the door slid open quietly. He cracked an eye ever so slightly, so his intruder wouldn't know he was awake. Well, at least his Father taught him a few good tricks. He saw Hermione close the door again and turn and look at him. "Malfoy?" she asked quietly, "Are you awake?" _Do I look like I'm awake Granger? _"You could have at least left me the window seat." She said so softly he had to strain his ears to hear. "But nooo you can't be nice to Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger can you?" She mumbled. _Why did she have to take everything so freaking literally? _Wait he meant it literally! Didn't he?

He rolled over and rested the back of his head on the window and continued to watch Hermione- no bad Draco- _Granger_ put her robes on over the Muggle cloths she was wearing. He watched as she pinned her badge to the front of them and beam at it. He watched as she pulled out her wand, and conjured up a light pink brush and began to untangle the tiny knots out of her shiny brown hair.

After a while, she got rid of the brush and leaned back against her chair. She just sat like that for a while, then, her eyes involuntarily closed. About five minutes later she shifted in her seat and leaned over and rested her head on his chest. His heart skipped a beat. Sure, obviously he had been this close to a girl before, duh he had! He was Draco Malfoy! But this was different. His chest got hot where her head was and it sent shivers up his arms. His head felt light and his body was all tingly. Why did he feel this way? He felt almost _vulnerable._ He didn't like this feeling. But he only felt it with this-this, dirty, un-worthy, useless, cute, adorable, lovely- wait! Stop Draco quit! Bad Draco! Bad! Why did he think so highly of her all of a sudden?

He considered to push her off him, but then thought against it. I mean, why waste such a perfect moment right? So, instead of using his goose pimple covered arms to push to the Muggle born away, he simply wrapped them around her. Why? Was it teenage hormones? Or, perhaps it was just comfortable having her like that. I mean her hair smelt of vanilla and cinnamon. What guy wouldn't like that?

The train stared moving and he closed his eyes simply breathing her scent. After a few minutes he drifted off into the same dream world as Hermione.

XOXOXOXO

_Hermione sat in a field alone looking at the flowers around her. She picked a daisy and started to pluck at the white petals. '_He loves me, he lovesme not,' _she thought. This was the rhyme she had said when she was younger, back when it was simple. She hummed a hymn that her father once sang to her, she didn't know the words, but she knew the rhythm, and the name of the song, _Amazing Grace.

_Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. "Malfoy?" Draco was looking around him dumbly when he heard her, his cold eyes focused on her and softened. _

"_What are you doing in my dream, Hermione?"_

"_Your dream?" She hollered, standing up and dropping for petal picked daisy "What are you talking about your dream I was here first! And why did you call me Hermione?"_

_Draco looked at her clearly confused. " Well, yeah, I came here and at first I was asleep, and, now your here. Wait are we, in the same dream?" He watched her as her wonderful mind worked this new twist into it. "Oh, and I called you Hermione, because we're obviously alone, and I really think we should get along with each other when we're alone."_

_Hermione looked up at him. He wasn't wearing his school robes anymore; he was wearing a black silky shirt that had the top three buttons undone. He was also wearing black pants with black biker boots. He actually looked… **hot!** Wait, this was Malfoy! But it was a dream, no one would know._

_Hermione wasn't the only one checking the other out. Draco had noticed her baby blue sundress that was cut daringly low and hugged her curves in all the right places. She was bare footed and her toenails were painted to match her dress that came up to her thigh. Her hair was curled and her bags were pulled back with a blue hair clip. She was downright beautiful! Even a Pureblood Malfoy couldn't deny it. He looked at her lips, which were a shiny light pink. He wanted those lips. When they stared moving he was so transfixed that he almost didn't hear what she was saying. Almost._

"_Well I guess when no one's looking." She whispered. She saw his eyes connect with hers. Wow his eyes were gorgeous. The cool gray had something she had never seen before. She just didn't know what. Lust, longing, or... something else._

_Her clear chocolate eyes were locked with his and he could control his body. His feet had a mind of their own when they took about four steps forward. He couldn't stop his hands when they wrapped around her waist. His neck kept tingling when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought his face close to hers. He closed his eyes. _But Her eyes flew open.

"Oh my gosh!" She was panting when she opened her eyes. Why was she laying on Malfoy's stomach? Why did when she tried to sit up, something held her to him? Oh, he only wrapped his arms around her waist. Wait Ewww! Gross! "Draco! Let me go!" she cried.

That's when Malfoy's eyes shot open. He jerked forward and knocked his for-head with the back of Hermione's. "Ow, shit! Gods Hermione!" he said letting go of her and rubbed his forehead while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Wait, you called me 'Hermione.'" She gasped.

"Well, you called me 'Draco'" Draco shrugged. Then he looked at her. "Did you just have a really weird dream?" She looked down and nodded. "About us?" he continued. Her head shot up.

"Were you really in my dream?" Hermione's eyes were big. He shrugged.

"I don't know. It seemed pretty real."

"Then that means we almost…" her hand flew to her mouth and she blushed furiously.

"Kissed," he finished for her and turned away brushing a few hairs away from his brow. Hermione tried to stifle a gasp, and Draco turned back around to face her. He noticed the shade of her cheeks and smirked. "No use getting your knickers in a bunch Granger, it was only a dream. Just a simple state of mind. You and I would never actually do anything like that. You, being a Mudblood, are simply not good enough for me."

"Well you seemed to think differently in that 'simple state of mind'." Hermione stated matter-of-factly, obviously over her shock. "After all, it was _you_ who leaned in to kiss _me_, and _me_ who stopped it." Draco almost didn't have a comeback. Almost.

"Well Hermione, if _you_ stopped it, it must mean that you are, 1) prude, or, 2) not into guys." Draco smirked at her now very red cheeks.

"Malfoy! I didn't kiss you because you are a self centered, egotistical, obnoxious, prick! And I have a boyfriend!" Hermione screamed. She stood up and stomped out of the compartment and down a hall.

Draco laughed and shook is head. Hermione had a special fire to her, and he liked it. She even had her times where she could have been in Slytherin. But then, she is a Mudblood Gryffindor. Draco suddenly growled. He knew exactly where she would be going. She would be headed to hang with Potty and Weasel. She was too good to hang with them, and even Malfoy realized that. Every one knew that they were always fighting and how bad Weasley treated her. He even heard a rumor that he had beaten her. Why would she even put up with that? Unlike him, she had a choice. If he could choose, he would rather not get hit.

He looked out of the window and saw that it was dark. After wondering how long he had been asleep, he stood up to tell Hermione that it was time for rounds.

XOXOXOXO

"Malfoy! I didn't kiss you because you are a self centered, egotistical, obnoxious, prick! And I have a boyfriend!" Hermione screamed. She stood up and stomped out of the compartment and down a hall.

"What an arrogant jerk! He knows I'm with Ron! I can't even believe he practically called me… Ugh! I hate him!" she mumbled under her breath. She looked through random compartments all over the train and finally, about two compartments from the end, she found her best friends and Ginny.

After calming herself, she opened the door and walked in looking as if nothing was wrong. Ron and Harry, of course, were oblivious. Ginny, however, seemed to know right off the bat something was wrong. She could tell Hermione was furious about something! Though, she didn't know what. But she had a very strong hunch that it was called Malfoy. "Hermione, is something wrong? Because if anything is up, you know you can tell us, right?" Harry, being normal, caught this part.

"Is something wrong Herms?" Harry said quietly. Hermione looked at her best friends and smiled.

"No nothing's wrong." She sighed. But the three she replied to knew that sigh.

"Are you sure, 'Mione?" Her boyfriend asked sitting next to her, and putting an arm around her.

She shook her head, "It's just, I didn't realize that living with Malfoy would be so hard!" She yelled out of nowhere. "Why can't he just leave me alone? If I'm _so_ low, why does he even talk to me? Why can't he just let me be?"

"Because then life would be boring." A snotty voice drawled from the doorway.

"Malfoy" Ron growled. "What do you want?"

"Just to tell my dear Mudblood here, that its time for rounds." He said in the same board tone. "Come on Granger, Lets go."

Hermione sighed and followed him out of the compartment after waving to her friends. After looking into a few compartments and walking in silence, Hermione decided to ask the question that had been bothering her. "Draco," she said weakly, "Why do you hate me?"

Draco stopped in his tracks. Were had that question come from? He even tried to look her in the eye! But, this was a hard question! "Um… I-"

"Is really because I'm Muggle born?" She said still whispering. "Or something else?"

Draco didn't know what to say. "Well… um… I never actually _hated_ you." Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion. "Well, its just… back when my father was alive, I thought that he was always right. When it came to Muggles, I thought he was right there, too. I don't hate you… I just… didn't know better." He finished with a slight blush on his face. Wow, did he really say all that to Granger?

Hermione didn't know what to say! She was in aw. How could he be so open with her! Maybe she had been looking at Malfoy all wrong. What if it wasn't his fault and his father was responsible for his behavior. "Malfoy I-"

Malfoy held up a hand to silence her. "Please, my name is 'Draco' in private." He said with a smile. Not a smirk, not a sneer, but a smile, a real smile.

**A/N: Ok there you go now I'm not giving you a chapter two until I get at least two reviews. I mean it! The Slytherin Serpent is signing out. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey every one I hope you liked that chapter I wasn't sure if I should have stopped there, but after positive feedback from my beta, I did so what did yall think? Well At any rate here's Chapter 2…**

After the newly formed friends were through with rounds, the duo preceded to their compartment. Hermione sat in the window seat before Draco, and he gave her a mock glare. "Gosh Hermione, you could at least saved me the window seat. But no, Miss Granger can't be nice to Draco 'Pureblood' Malfoy, could she?" Hermione shot him a look that clearly said for him to shut up before she shut him up. He laughed and she did, too. After a few minutes of calming time, Hermione and Draco looked out of the window and saw Hogwarts in all its glory. Draco's face suddenly became solemn. "Um… Hermione, whenever we're around others… I think we should 'hate' each other. But when I insult you, don't worry I don't mean it."

Hermione smiled, "Of course Draco, Ron would flip! And then he'd yell and the he'd-" She stopped herself. "Um… never mind." Hermione mumbled.

So, the rumors were true. Weasley hit her. "Hey Hermione," Draco said soothingly, "You know you can tell me anything, right"

Hermione just smiled and said "Ok"

XOXOXOXO

After seeing the First Years to the boats and to Hagrid, Hermione and Draco went to the Heads Carriage. After talking and laughing together they arrived at the school. A mutual agreement decided that Draco would get out first and roam the school as he usually did and Hermione would meet up with Ron and Harry.

Hermione found Harry and Ron near the end and, hand in hand, Hermione and Ron followed Harry into the school and they sat in they're usual seat at the Gryffindor table. All went silent as Professor Dumbledore stood for his speech.

XOXOXOXO

Draco exited the carriage; he rounded a corner and found Crabbe and Goyle. He looked back and saw Hermione meet up with Weasley and Potter. How did a low life Blood-Traitor like him get a girl like Hermione? Wait, there he went sounding like that bastard father of his. Ok, lets try this again. How did a dick like Weasley get an angel like Hermione? He'd find out if it was the last thing he did. Weasley grabbed Hermione's hand, what looked like very hard, and he glared daggers at him.

"Hey Malfoy, Why you watching the Granger girl, huh?" Crabbe asked. Malfoy whirled around. _Because she's way to good for that freak of a red head!_

"Because I'm thinking of the best way to torture her the first night." He said nonchalantly. "Now hurry up you fools, I'm starved." _How did these guys even make it out of first year?_ He inquired to himself.

He followed the Trio into the building and watched them sit at the Gryffindor Table. He walked to "his" seat at the Slytherin Table and watched Hermione. It was simple because she was facing him. He saw how uncomfortable she looked when Weasley tried to land a kiss and how she expertly moved her head so it landed on her cheek.

He smirked; Weasley would have to do a lot better than that if he wanted to kiss his Hermione. Wait a sec, _his_ Hermione? Merlin, he acted as though he was falling for her! Was he falling for her? Before he knew it, it the sorting was over and Professor Dumbly-dork was standing up to talk.

"Welcome students and faculty, to a new school year at Hogwarts. (Applause) This year the Forbidden Forrest will be forbidden to anyone other than the Teachers and Heads. Oh, of course, the Head Boy and Girl are, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." He stopped and all the students broke out in applause. Though, (between you and me), it was mostly for Hermione. After the rest of the announcements, Draco and Hermione walked over to Professor Dumbledore. And they followed wordlessly as he led them to their new dormitory.

They came to a large portrait of a princess. She had short blond hair that was cut just passed her chin. She was wearing a long pink dress that had an over robe that was a darker shade. She had a silver tiara that rested just above her forehead that had a pale pink jewel set in the center. Her lips wear a pale pink, as was her eye shadow. Hermione noted that both matched the color of her dress.

"Hello, Isabelle", Dumbledore smiled. "How are you this fine evening?" The portrait, Isabelle, smiled and nodded.

"Fine, thank you Dumbledore, and who are these fine young children?"

"The new Heads, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." He said cheery. He turned to the two. "This is Isabelle. You will give your password to her. Now decide on a password. Good night." Then, just like that, was gone.

They stood for a few seconds and looked at each other. "He sure doesn't like details does he?" Draco said.

Hermione shrugged and turned to Isabelle. "Um… well… how about…snitch?"

Hermione turned to Draco, who nodded. "Snitch it is." She said to Isabelle who nodded and swung open.

They walked through the portrait to find their feet on deep purple carpeting. The room housed two couches to match the carpet, one with silver trim, and the other with gold. There was a roaring fireplace and on the mantle were vases with white roses, over which hung a portrait of a meadow with a castle in the back.

"Where do you think it is?" Draco asked referring to the picture with blowing winds.

"I think its in Ireland, I saw it in a book once. It's beautiful isn't it?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, it is."

Hermione decided to venture to the two staircases on the other side of the room, one was lined with pictures of snakes (which she figured led to Draco's room) the other with lions. She walked up the stairs and came to a large dark oak door. She reached and opened the gold doorknob and stepped into her new room.

The carpet was such a pale gray that it was almost white and so soft that she felt like she was walking on a cloud. Her bed was a large four- poster with a velvet baby-blue comforter, pillows, and curtains; the top was folded down so that she could see that her sheets were white silk. She glanced away from the bed and saw a light oak desks with shelves on which was placed quills, various colors of ink, and spare parchment. As she glanced further around the room she saw a large light oak wardrobe with her clothes already in it. Then looking over she saw a door and opened it.

Through the door was the bathroom. Everything was white marble, the sinks and shower had silver faucets. There were lots of fuzzy white towels, and two fuzzy robes, the smaller was a pale blue and the larger was white with black trim. She decided that one was Draco's. There was another door at the end of the bathroom, which she figured went to Draco's room. And sure enough, the door opened and in walked the Slytherin King himself.

"Hermione, how have you been?"

"Um… Draco, I was just talking to you not four minutes ago."

"So, I'm not allowed to ask?" He said in a mock-offended voice.

"No, well, yes but wait, quit Draco!"

He laughed, "Hermione your so easy to trick!" He closed his eyes and laughed harder. Hermione was blushing now.

"What ever Draco, look I'm going to bed."

"Wait," Draco said getting over his laughter, "we don't even have classes tomorrow! It's only going to be Saturday!"

"Yeah, but I got up really early this morning and I'm really tired."

"But you slept on the train!"

"Draco, that really wasn't the best sleep I've ever had you know. I'm going to bed. Good night." She turned and left. She closed the door behind her and smiled. Changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.

XOXOXOXO

"Draco, that really wasn't the best sleep I've ever had you know. I'm going to bed. Good night." She turned and left closing the door behind her. Draco smiled.

"Good night, Hermione" He then proceeded to his own room and changed to his nightclothes, which conceded of a t-shirt and boxers. "Wow." He said to him self. "I'm sharing a common room with Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger. And I don't mind." He sighed. "I _really_ don't mind."

XOXOXOXO

Hermione opened her eyes and stretched. She had a good sleep and was ready to face the day. She stood up and walked to her wardrobe to find all of her clothes already unpacked. She picked out a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that said, "Drama Queen" in red letters. Then she put on her red Converse, and went to the common room.

The sight that greeted her was an empty couch with a book that was left open. She picked it up marked the page and looked at the cover. _An empty space_. She hadn't ever heard of that one. She turned to the first page and began to read…

XOXOXOXO

Draco walked down the stairs to his common room. There he saw Hermione sitting on a couch with a book in her hands. "Good Morning Hermione." He said loudly. Hermione jumped.

"Draco! You scared the crap out of me!" She took a few breaths and took in Draco's appearance. He was clad in black baggy pants with lots of chains hanging off of them, and a black baggy t-shirt that said, "The Weird Sisters" in curly silver script, and black combat boots. He had a spiked collar on and his hair was hanging in his face. It was covering his eyes but the shiny blond hair couldn't hide his striking gray eyes with black eyeliner. She also saw his silver eyebrow pricing, nose stud, and lip ring. He was like a Muggle Goth idol! He couldn't have looked hotter! **(A/N: He he, I have a thing for Goth boys) **"Wow, Draco, you look awesome!" He smiled.

"Thanks Hermione. You don't look so bad your self." She smiled. He thought she looked good. "Oh, I see you found my book. Do you like it?"

Hermione's face brightened at the talk of her favorite subject, books. The conversation went on and on and the two debated about the heroine's love affair and whether it was right or not. Draco thought that if her husband could beat her and get away with it, then she could have a long lost love. Hermione decided that if that 'long lost love' really cared for her, then he would take her to a far away place so that she could divorce her husband, and live with the other in peace.

The hours came and went, as did breakfast and lunch. They talked until there voices were going horse and they ran out of things to say. Hermione stretched, as did Draco. He unconsciously put his arm around her and her cheeks flamed. "So, Did you like it so far? Hey, what's wrong 'Mione?" He said realizing her fire red cheeks. She looked at his arm and he quickly removed it. "Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't realize- I'm- I didn't-"

"Draco! It's ok!" She laughed. "Now, what do you say we go down to dinner?"

Draco smiled "Ok…Mudblood" he said with a wink

XOXOXOXO

Hermione followed Draco out of the portrait and down to the great hall. They walked to the doors and Draco turned to her. "Ok, I'll see you tonight 'Mione." He smiled grabbed her hand and squeezed. He winked and let go of her hand to walk into the great hall. The door shut behind him and Hermione looked down at her hand.

"Wow," she breathed, "Draco." Hermione never had a thing for Goths before, especially not Slytherin Goths. But wow, Draco changed her mind. Wait, no! Stop thinking about him! _You have a boyfriend! You can't even think about Draco!_

'Why not? Have you ever heard of 'look but don't touch?''

_Yes but, you have Ron, don't throw that away!_

"Yeah right! What do I have with him?"

"Hermione?" Hermione whirled around to come face-to-face with Ginny. "Are you ok? What are you yelling about?"

"Yelling?" Hermione said her face clearly showing her confusion.

"Never mind. Where were you all day? Ron, Harry and I didn't see you." Ginny inquired.

"Oh, I was talking with Dr- Malfoy." She corrected her self.

"Oh really, did you _do_ anything?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Ginny!"

"I'm just asking… but if you do…"

"Ginny, I'm with your brother."

Her face went solemn. "You know how I feel about your relationship with 'Him'"

Hermione nodded. Ginny didn't like Hermione with Ron after… the incident. She shook off the memories and walked with Ginny into the Great Hall for dinner where they saw Harry and… Ron.

XOXOXOXO

"Ok, I'll see you tonight 'Mione." He smiled grabbed her hand and squeezed. He winked and let go of her hand to walk into the great hall. The door shut behind him and he walked to the Slytherin Table.

"Draco! My main man! What's up?" Draco looked to the seat that was next to his.

"Zambini." He stated. Draco sat down and watched the doors for a few minutes. He saw Hermione walk in with Weasel-et. She sat down and Weasley instantly wrapped his arm around her. In one fast motion he whipped his head around and forced his lips together with hers. He saw Hermione struggle and try to push Ron off of her. Her eyes, which had been shut on reflex, flew open. She gave him one last shove and stood up.

He saw her saying something and him replying. Her face turned red with anger, "Ronald Weasley! Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can just do that with out my consent! Leave me alone!" The whole hall was quiet while she stormed out of the hall tears streaming down her face. Draco and Ron's eyes connected and he glared at Ron. Lets just say if looks could kill, Ron would be on the seventh level of Hell right now. After everyone started talking again, Draco said his 'good-bye's to his best friend Blaise, grabbed two plates full of food, and was about to leave when Blaise asked something like 'who are the plates for'. Draco didn't have time for this so he made something up about a Hufflepuff, and ran after Hermione.

XOXOXOXO

Hermione sat in her seat next to Ron. He wrapped his arm around her so fast she couldn't pull away. She turned to tell him to let go, but as she did, his lips crashed with hers. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to push him off of her. This wasn't the gentlest of kisses. Suddenly, she felt his tongue against her lips and his hands grabbing at her upper thigh. Her eyes flew open as she gave an all-mighty shove. She stood up to catch her breath. She could feel the anger burning in her cheeks. "Ron what are you doing?" She glared.

Ron gave her a look that clearly said 'What ever I want' but came out, "Kissing you, my girlfriend."

"Ronald Weasley! Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can just do that with out my consent! Leave me alone!" She whirled around and ran towards the doors. She could feel all eyes on her, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be alone. She slammed the door behind her and ran down the corridor to her common room. She got about half way there and she collapsed. She just couldn't run anymore. She lay there on the stone floor and cried. She cried as long as she could her only comfort the hard marble floor.

She was still crying when footsteps could be heard ringing down the hallway. "Go away Ron! Are you really so thick that you don't know what 'Leave me alone' means?" She sobbed her cheek against the cold stone floor of the deserted corridor.

"Hermione, I'm not Ron."

XOXOXOXO

Draco ran down the corridor to his common room. He heard crying, no not crying, sobbing! He rounded the corridor and saw Hermione, his dear Hermione, lying on the ground. She stopped crying long enough to scream at him, "Go away Ron! Are you really so thick that you don't know what 'Leave me alone' means?" That hurt. Not physically, but, even though he wasn't the one those words were meant for; it was her tone of voice that tore at his heart.

"Hermione, I'm not Ron." He said as soothingly as he could. She looked up and he saw her face. Her once beautiful eyes, were now swollen and red. Her cheeks were covered with tears and her nose was red also. "Oh Hermione, look at you," he said sitting down and pulling her into his arms. His chains rattled as they slid back against the wall, "You're a mess."

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Draco," she whimpered, "why are you treating me like this?"

Draco smiled at her. _Because I love you._ Wow, where had that come from? "Because I care."

Hermione sniffed again and spotted the food that Draco had brought. "Draco, you pig." She managed to giggle even in her condition. "Do you really need that much?"

"It's not all for me! I saw you didn't eat anything so I brought this for us to share." Draco laughed. _That's Hermione for you, _Draco thought, _Always trying to lighten the situation._ "Hermione, can I ask you something?" He said in a more serious tone.

"You just did, but shoot." Hermione said her tears drying and her smile returning.

"What happened? Back with Weasley, not just today, but were the rumors true? Did he hit you? Like, where? How hard? Did it bruise? Did you fight back? If he did, why?" He finally stopped to see Hermione looking down at the now cold food in front of her.

"Um… well… you have to understand, this is hard for me to talk about. But, yes, he hit me. He slapped me in the face and other places. Hard, but not hard enough to make me fall mind you, but it made me stumble. Yes it bruised a little. No, I couldn't fight back. And… well let me just tell you the story. We were in the Gryffindor Common Room last year, and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I were staying up late because of Charms homework, when I got a Midnight Owl…"

**Flashback**

Hermione had just put the finishing touches on her Charms essay, _The Dangers of Levitating Living Things_. Harry and Ginny were having a snog fest in the corner while Ron was gazing at his girlfriend. Hermione looked up from her paper into her boyfriend's eyes. "Ron, shouldn't you finish your essay. It's due tomorrow." Hermione smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hmm Hermione the great. All she thinks about is homework." He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. "I love you, Hermione." He mumbled into her hair. He kissed her neck. Hermione giggled and pushed him off her.

"Ron, not now." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek and heard a tapping at the window. "I'll get it." She opened the window and in flew a snowy owl that looked almost like Hedwig. "Oh, it's Victor's owl!" Hermione squealed. "I've been waiting for this letter for over a month.I'm going over durning the Christmas Holidays to study-"

"What! Oh, so what, you're cheating on me with that Durmstrang bastard?" Hermione gasped.

"No!" Hermione said tears welling up in her eyes, "Ron I would never-"

"Bull shit! How long has this been going on?"

"Ron!" Harry yelled, "Stop it she didn't do anything wrong!"

"No! Hermione tell me, how many times did you shag?" Ron screamed.

"Stop it Ron!" Ginny screamed next to tears.

"Ron," Hermione said now whimpering, "I didn't do anything wro-" now see, Hermione would have said 'she didn't do any thing wrong', but, Ron's hand collided with her face. Hermione's hand shot up to her red bruised cheek and tears ran down them. Then he shoved her against the hall her head collided with a hanging portrait and almost fell on her. She choked back a sob and Ron grabbed her collar. But was jerked away from her suddenly by Harry who flung him across the room.

"Hermione," Ron gasped after collecting his bearings, "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, don't cry." Ron stuttered and Ginny wrapped her arms around her best friend and shot Ron an, 'I'm gunna kill you and then tell Mom' look, and led the crying Hermione up stairs.

End of Flashback 

Hermione was crying silent tears by the time she was through telling Draco her story. He was rocking her back and forth making soft shushing noises. "Ok Hermione, do you want something to eat?" Hermione shook her head and berried her face in his chest. Soon after, her breathing evened out, and Draco knew she was asleep. He looked into the face of Hermione, and knew, once and for all, he was in love with her.

A/N: Tear sniff sniff tear Wow that was beautiful. Ok reviews people! Review you sillys or I'll cut you up with a butter knife! AND THEN EAT YOU! MUAHAHAHA! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I thank you for your reviews and hope you have the best of luck comprehending this chapter. Just kidding! I have to worn you, violence is in this and maybe other chapters so, here you go.

**Disclaimer: I don't own… Oh forget it you know how it goes!**

Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes. Where was she? She didn't remember having purple sheets! Oh, wait, that was just the couch. But, how did she get here? All she remembered was waking up! Oh, hang on; she remembered talking with Draco, going to dinner, she had a fight with Ron, and then… crying on the floor. But how did she get here? She looked around her and saw Draco laying on the couch across form hers. He was wearing the same things that he was wearing yesterday. He had stayed with her. She smiled and went up to her bathroom to shower.

XOXOXOXO

Draco stirred and opened his eyes. He saw an empty couch a bookshelf the wall a- wait! An empty couch! Were was Hermione? Where did she go? What happened to her? He sat up and ran to her dorm were the door was cracked. He walked in and heard the shower running. Good, she was safe. He sighed and took the long way back to his dorms to get himself ready for his own shower.

He heard the water stop, so he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" he heard his love call through the door.

"Draco, you big idiot!" he called back with a smile on his face. She laughed and told him to hang on. After about two minutes, he heard Hermione call for him to come in. He opened the door and saw her dressed in a black knee-length skirt and a navy blue spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was still wet and a few strands stuck to her cheeks. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Here, let me help you with that." He did a quick drying spell on her hair and she ran a brush through it.

"Thanks Draco, for everything." She stood on her toes and kissed him on his cheek and walked out of her side of the bathroom. Draco smiled and started the water for his shower.

XOXOXOXO

"Thanks Draco, for everything." She stood on her toes and kissed him on his cheek and walked out of her side of the bathroom. She smiled put on some navy blue "low-top" Converse and walked toward the Gryffindor tower.

She walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, said the password, "Felly tone," and went in while pondering why the Gryffindor prefects would pick a strange password like that. She looked around the Gryffindor tower and sighed. She loved the purple of her new common room, but she would always love the scarlet of her old tower. She crossed the room and was about to go into the girl's dormitory when she heard someone call her name.

"Hermione, um… can we talk." Hermione turned around slowly to face her best friend Ron.

"Yes Ron? What do you want?" She said, tears threatening to fall.

"Well… I just wanted to say, sorry. I was way out of line and I wanted you to forgive me. Please forgive me." Ron gave her an awkward smile and took her hand in his.

Hermione sighed; this was the same 'I'm sorry' speech he had given her after he… did that thing. "Ok Ron, I forgive you. Now I need to go talk to your sister. I'll see you later." He got a quick kiss on her cheek before she sped off to Ginny's dormitory. "Ginny!" She panted after running all the way up the stairs, "Ginny, we need to talk."

Ginny sat up in her bed and looked at Hermione with sleepy eyes. "Ok, what's up?"

"Its about Draco… I don't know he's just so… different. Sweet, kind, he thinks about what I want first. We have so much fun just talking and…" She went on and on about how nice he was and eventually talked about how beautiful his eyes are and how she just melted when she saw them.

"Hermione," Ginny said excitedly when Hermione was through talking, "You've got a thing for Draco don't you?"

"No! Ginny, Why would you think that?" Hermione asked curiously. "I don't have a 'thing' for Draco! He's a Malfoy!"

"Yes, but, my dear Hermione, weren't you just saying how nice he is. And how handsome, sweet, caring, how much of a gentleman he is and-"

"Ok! Ok, I get it but I don't like him like that. At least, I don't think I do." Hermione paused to think. Well he is a nice caring guy. Not to mention handsome. "No I can't! Ginny, Ron and I-"

"Look," Ginny interrupted, " you wanted my advice right? Well, here it is. I don't think Ron is the best guy for you right now. Or ever!"

Hermione almost flinched at the harshness of her best girlfriend's words. Maybe she was right. At least with Malfoy she could have an intelligent conversation that didn't involve Quidditch, or food.

She left Gryffindor tower her mind swimming with questions. Was Ginny right about Malfoy? Should she break it off with Ron? The more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. She did have more fun with Ron and Harry before they were dating! By the time she reached the Head's Common Room, she had concocted the perfect thing to say to her, soon-to-be, ex-boyfriend.

She walked through the portrait and up to her dorm room. She had classes tomorrow and she needed to prepare. She got together her quills and parchment and set them neatly in her bag. She stood up after a few minutes of rearranging, and trotted down the stairs to see Draco reading on the couch. He didn't seem to notice her come down she sat casually on the love seat and watched him read.

Finally after a little while, she saw him look up at her. "Hey, 'Mione. What's up?"

"Draco," she said testily, "can I ask your advice?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I think… I'm going to break it off with Ron. But, I'm a little scared of what he could do to me. I wanted to know if you thought it was a good idea."

"I think it's an excellent idea. You're doing the right thing. Hey, if you want, I'll follow you so I can stop him if he tries to do anything to you."

"Draco, you would do that for me?" Hermione smiled and blushed a bit.

"Of course, Hermione. You're probably the closest thing I have to best friend. Malfoy's are loyal to their best friends, you know." Hermione swooped down and kissed Draco on the cheek and told him to hurry, that they had to find Ron.

XOXOXOXO

It took them a little while to locate Ron. Draco walked a little while behind Hermione so that if she rounded a corner and he was there, Ron wouldn't see them together. Finally, Hermione saw Ron and Harry coming out of the dungeon area; no doubt coming form detention. "Ron," Hermione called down the long hallway, "wait up!" Hermione ran to catch up and Draco quickly and quietly maneuvered behind armor so he was about three feet away from Ron and Hermione, but couldn't be seen.

"I'll catch up with you later, Harry." Ron called to his best mate. "So, what's up, love? Wanna find an empty classroom somewhere?" He ran a finger down the length of her waist. Draco would have punched him if he could.

"No, Ron," Hermione said firmly shoving his hand away, "Listen, we need to talk. I think… I think that we should stop being a 'we' and start being an 'I'."

It took a minute for Ron to understand but realization and rage were evident after about thirty seconds. "So, you're breaking up with me then?" He said with a menacing tone. This was the tone of voice Hermione told Draco to be aware of; she said she was frightened of Ron like that.

"Y-yes Ron. I'm breaking up with you."

"No!" Ron roared, and without time for Draco to even jump out from behind the armor, Ron Drew his hand back, and slapped Hermione in the face. Hard. Hermione was sent sprawling to the ground as Draco leapt from behind his hiding place. He had promised Hermione that he would only restrain Ron, but this infuriated Draco. He drew his hand back and punched Ron in the face a lot until he heard Hermione scream for him to stop.

Draco stopped in mid-punch and finally took a look at his handy work. Ron had two black eyes, a bloody lip, and his nose looked broken and was bleeding. Draco roughly shoved Ron to the floor and brushed off his robes like he had blood-traitor filth on him, when in reality it was just touching Ron that grossed him out. Draco backed up so he was side-by-side with Hermione and glared at Ron before growling, "Touch her again, and I'll kill you myself."

Hermione touched Draco's arm and he helped her off of the floor and turned and they walked away with out even looking back.

XOXOXOXO

Hermione walked around Hogwarts at mid-night feeling like a new woman. This was her first night for rounds and she was elated to be on patrol and in-charge. She was so happy when she got to the Third floor; she forgot that she was done! She kept walking around and finally realized something was wrong when she saw Draco at the end of a long hallway. Hermione was a bit taken aback with his sudden appearance but walked up to him anyway.

"Draco? What are you doing on my floor?" Draco looked at her quizzically after turning around and hiding something behind his back. "What is that, that you have?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, what do you mean 'your floor' you're only supposed to be on floors one, two, three, and the dungeons. Hermione looked around her; she was indeed on one of Draco's patrolling duties.

"Oh," Hermione blushed, "right. Guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My fault!" Hermione turned around and headed toward their common room questions swimming around in her head. 'What did Draco have behind his back? Why did he hide it from me? Is it something from when Voldemort was alive?' Hermione didn't know these answers but she wanted to find out, very badly.

She made her was back to the dorm and got into her nightclothes. Her head hit the pillow and she was almost instantly whisked away into a beautiful dream world that was free of dark objects and thoughts. But wasn't free of a certain Slytherin Prince.

XOXOXOXO

Draco slipped the two-way mirror he had come into possession of back into his bag. He had gotten it when he was twelve. His mother gave it to him as a secret gift. One even Voldemort didn't know about. They used it as secret communication. Draco had a way to talk to his dear mother, Narcissa. Now Narcissa was no angel, but she was the closest thing he ever had to a friend. She was the soul reason he wasn't a Death Eater. She told him of the gruesome reality of the Dark Lord. How bloody the lives of his mother and father were. After Voldemort tried to recruit Draco, he remembered the tales, and refused. And as punishment for his decision, Lucius preformed the Cruciatus Curse on his son. His mother then said that it was a little pinch compared to what her master could do. Voldemort killed his parents. Killed them three days before he met his own 'tragic' demise by a Mr. Harry Potter, a Mr. Weasley, and a Miss Granger.

Draco was devastated beyond all comprehension. Sure, Lucius and Narcissa weren't the best, but they were still his parents. And Draco often found himself in empty hallways at his big dark house, Malfoy Manor, alone calling into the mirror, with no response. And he wasn't going to stop just because he was at school. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was in a form of denial. He knew his mother was gone but, there was always a chance she might answer, from heaven or… hell.

Draco finished patrolling his hallways and returned to his room. It was well into the early hours of the morning so we threw on his school uniform and read a few pages into his book.

XOXOXOXO

Hermione opened her eyes and walked down her stairs. Draco was laying on the couch his book lying on the floor its pages ruffled. Draco's arm was hanging off of the side of the purple fluffy goop that was their soft couch He was asleep and he looked so peaceful. Hermione didn't want to wake him but she had to.

Hermione sat by him and, putting her face by his, whispered his name. He moaned and lifted his arm. Before she really even knew what happened, he grabbed her and pulled her to his sleeping form. She was pinned. She could go anywhere or do anything. "Draco," she breathed. She had never been this close to him before. She could see every detail of his perfect face. There were no blemishes. And the only puncture wounds he suffered from were where his piercing went. "Draco," she whispered a bit loader, "Let me go. It's time to get up."

He grunted again and pulled her closer and mumbled in his sleep, "mine."

Hermione smiled and almost giggled. She shook him awake and he jumped. "What!" He yelled in shock as his eyes flew open.

Hermione did laugh at this. "Draco, classes start in five minutes and we have to go to D.A.D.A." She giggled a little while longer and they walked out of the common room together whilst Draco was interrogating Hermione about why she was laughing at him. She simply smiled and led him to the fourth floor. They walked in and all eyes turned to them. Hermione blushed and took a seat next to Harry. He was sitting alone because Ron happened to be sitting next to Lavender, very close to her to say the least. They were practically sitting on each other!

The new professor, Professor Lackey walked into the room and stood at the front of the class. She was a young girl only looked to be in her late twenties. She had long blond hair that flowed about to where Hermione's fell and she wore purple, lots of purple. She wore a lavender headband; she had lavender nails, lavender robes, and even lavender shoes. Hermione, if allowed, would have at least worn a pair of her hundreds of Converse. But this woman, she had to match perfectly. She was like a bloody She-Lockhart! But Hermione had no choice but to sit through a boring class that the members of the D.A. already knew. Oh, and the bloody walls were purple as well. She sighed and took notes on how to conjure a Patronus.

XOXOXOXO

Draco jerked awake to Hermione's touch. She smiled at him and they walked out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Who cared how to conjure a bloody Patronus he already knew how he could by the time he was fifteen! He had to learn if he was going to keep those blasted dementors away from his house in the middle of the night. His took the form of a dragon.

They walked to their separate classes and went to lunch. The only thing different from last year was that instead of trying to think of ways to ruin Hermione's life, he wanted to make it a bit better.

Classes were finally over and he headed towards his dorm. He was walking past the library when he saw her. Hermione ran into the library with her head down. Curiosity getting the better of him, he followed her. She was in the very back corner when he finally caught up to her. Her head was buried in her arms and her back was heaving. Draco walked up to her and put his hand on her back. Her muscles tensed, but relaxed when he said "Hey, 'Mione, what's wrong? Did Ron do something?"

She looked up at him and threw her arms around his waist (he was still standing). He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Oh, Draco, what am I going to do?"

"Well I can't help you if I don't know the problem," he said as soothingly as he possibly could. She sniffed a few times and took a deep breath.

"Draco, my mother is dead. She was killed… by the Avada Kedavera curse."

A/N: Oh no! Poor Hermione! What will she do! Review and I might put up a fourth chapter.

**Chapter teaser:**

"Hermione," Draco said wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned into him and smiled, "Yes, Draco?"

He blushed a bit and continued, "I uh… need to tell you something… it's really important."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter yada yada yada… 

"Oh, Merlin Hermione, are you sure?" Draco almost whispered, "I mean it could be a mistake, right?" Draco looked desperately at his friend. She only buried her face deeper into his abs. 'Oh, man,' Draco thought franticly, 'What the fuck does this mean?' he tilted Hermione's head up and smiled at her, "Hey, it'll be ok, I promise. I'm here for you." She sniffed and he continued, "Do you know when her funeral is?" She blinked a few times and looked deep into his beautiful gray eyes.

"Yes," she squeaked, "on Saturday, Dumbledore said I could go for the weekend and bring a student with me. (Sniff) Hey, Draco, I know it's asking a lot and you've been doing so much for me, but could I ask you to come with me? I mean it's ok if you say 'no'. I understand and I won't force you-"

"Hermione!" Draco interrupted her tearful rambling, "It's ok! I'll come with you, and no, it's not because I feel obligated, it's because I want to make sure your ok." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Soon he felt her breathing even out and he carried her to her room and laid her on top of her scarlet comforter. He kissed her for head and left Hermione to whatever demons invaded her nightmares that night.

XOXOXOXO

She felt like a zombie the next day. Going through her normal routine as if nothing had changed, nothing except herself. She didn't lift her hand into the air once during her classes, didn't eat, didn't speak, only sat and looked blankly through every one that asked her what was wrong. At dinner was what seemed like the only time she even blinked that day.

Harry and Ginny sat down in front of Hermione. He looked at his brown haired friend and frowned. "Hermione," he began, "you need to eat something, what is it? Did Malfoy do something to you?" He scowled at Draco's name and Hermione looked up at it.

"Hum, what?" Hermione's voice sounded hoarse but strong. "He didn't do anything, I, I just don't… Oh Harry!" Hermione then started crying. Harry instantly leapt over the table and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "She's dead Harry! My mum, she's dead!" Hermione took three or four deep breaths and whimpered quietly while Harry and Ginny made little 'shushing' noises.

"Ok, Hermione, clam down, now tell me from the beginning." Ginny cooed as her boyfriend, Harry, rocked his best friend back and forth.

Hermione told them. She spent all of dinner telling them. She told them every thing that had been welling up inside her all day. She told them how hopeless life had become. How she didn't know how life could ever be the same. Then, a thought came to her, where would she go? Who would she stay with? Since her parents were divorced, she would have to stay with her dad! What would she do then?

Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts when Ginny said it would be a good time for Hermione to go to bed. Hermione followed Ginny out of the great hall and to her portrait. "Snitch" she mumbled as Ginny turned to leave. She entered the common room and lay herself down on the couch. She needed to talk with Draco about the funeral that was a mere four days away.

XOXOXOXO

Hermione and Draco were becoming closer than ever the next few days, and Draco still hadn't made any moves. He was a bit confused by his own actions but that didn't stop him from spending as much time as possible with Hermione. Other students were beginning to wonder what was up with the two Heads as well. But when they would ask, they would utter something stupid about "house unity" and hurry away.

Draco was doing just this when he ran into Blaise. "Hey, man," Blaise began, "tonight, what are you doing? I got us dates with two _fine_ ass girls from Ravenclaw and we're going to sneak into Hogsmeade and find a nice quiet place to 'hang out'." Blaise winked at his best friend and nudged him with his elbow.

Draco glowered at his best friend. He was disgusting. Moving through girls like they were meat, what was wrong with- wait he did the same thing… Crap what was Hermione doing to him! "Uh…no, no thanks, mate. Got plans, I'm going to London tonight with Granger. Dumbledore told us not to tell any one though, Heads business so, don't tell." He left a very confused and putout Blaise alone in the hallway. And Draco left to go pack but it seemed someone had done the job for him…

XOXOXOXO

"Draco, I have your bag ready." Hermione said with the first smile Draco had seen in a week.

"Oh, um… Ok lets see what you packed." He opened the small trunk Hermione held out to him and opened it. She packed three pairs of Draco's bondage pants, three pairs of boxers (At this Draco blushed a bit), a swimsuit, and three shirts. Also there was a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and deodorant (again a Draco blush). "Gee, thanks but, what am I going to wear to the funeral?"

Hermione smiled mischievously and held up two pairs of bondage pants one for her, and one for him they both had multi colored stitches and millions of chains. They had spikes around the pockets and on each belt loop. "I want you to wear these pants, my mom loved 'individuality' and she would have freaked if she saw me in these."

"'Mione, these are sick!" Draco said with his mouth open, "Where did you get them?"

"Made um," Hermione said nonchalantly, "now, hurry up, go change! It's time for a weekend of London Goths!" Hermione smirked at him and left to put on dark attire.

XOXOXOXO

Hermione and Draco jingled and clicked and clanked all the way to the main entrance. Dumbledore stood by the door of a single carriage that was to take them to the train station. Dumbledore smiled as they approached and gave Hermione a reassuring hug. "Here you go, Miss Granger, your train tickets and the key to your hotel. It's one room but, it's got two beds, if that's a problem then-"

"No, Professor, that won't be a problem." Hermione smiled at the old man. "I just hope things will be alright here."

Dumbledore smiled, "Oh, we'll be fine. Good-bye Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." They waved and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Draco grabbed Hermione's small hand.

They climbed into the carriage and sat opposite each other. Hermione waved at Dumbledore one last time as the carriage lurched to life. She sighed after they were far enough away from the school. "I think he saw right through me."

"Hum, what do you mean, Hermione?" Draco titled his head at the beautiful girl across from him. She looked different in those clothes, more secretive, reclusive, and mysterious. Draco loved it and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I think he knows that I'm really upset." Hermione sighed looking out of the little window that was on her right.

"Well duh! 'Mione, you have a right to be upset!" He put his finger under her chin and turned her head to face him. She had held back tears in her eyes and they looked empty. "Look, Hermione, I'm here. Every thing will be ok. I promise."

Hermione looked deep into the eyes of her companion. She just realized how close his face really was! She scooted to the edge of her seat. 'Wait! Hermione what are you doing?' Her mind screamed at her body to stop this nonsense. But another edged her body on. Her heart. Draco leaned forward and began to close his eyes when the carriage jerked to a stop and Hermione flew forward. Their foreheads made impact.

Draco and Hermione groaned as they rubbed their faces with their hands. They handed the ticket booth guy two of their four tickets and boarded the train. When it started moving there really was nothing to do but sleep.

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and he looked down at her. "What is it, 'Mione?"

"Hum? Tired, I lay on you, you can lay on me." Hermione said with her eyes closing.

Draco smiled and laid his head on top of hers. It was really a peaceful train ride, until Hermione finally drifted off into dreamland.

Hermione ran as fast as her legs could carry her. It was night but the sky was blood red. The trees against it were black and they ripped through her school robes as she ran.

_She could hear them behind her. Running to catch her and take her as they did her mother. 'Mother' She thought desperately. Suddenly she came to a clearing, and out of the shadows, stepped Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "You guys! Thank Merlin! They're after me! Please!" Her words echoed through the cold air as her friends smiled wickedly at her. They moved out of the way to revile a most horrific sight._

_Draco lay dead in a mangled heap. His throat was sliced and his eyes were gauged and blood had dried on his cheeks. His skin was burned and melting off of the bone. It was black and red as if he had been roasting for hours. And yet, through all of this obvious torture, his hair was flawless and shined in the red moonlight._

"_Draco!" She cried She tried to run toward him but firm hands pulled her back. She started thrashing and screaming Draco's name. Calling for her friends to help her. But they had her. They tore at her flesh as she tried to-_ "HERMIONE!"

Hermione's eyes flew open as she screamed. She looked around her as she panted in the arms of her savior. Draco had strong protective arms around her and she cried onto his shoulder.

XOXOXOXO

After exiting the train, Hermione and Draco took a cab to a large hotel deep in the heart of London. After a bellboy took their bags and showed them to their room, Hermione and Draco decided to hit the pool.

Draco paced the large room for the fifth time that night. He stomped over to the door and banged loudly (again). "C'mon, Hermione," he called through the door, "you've been in there for twenty minutes! Lets go already!" Draco, who was already in black swimming trunks, flopped onto his bed and pouted. After about five minutes, he heard the bathroom door open. "Finally!" He groaned. He sat up and froze. His mouth hung open and he stared wide-eyed at Hermione, if that was even her. "Her-Hermione?"

Hermione looked down then wrapped skinny her arms around herself trying to hide what little skin she could. She was wearing a tiny baby blue bikini that was only held together with little strings that Draco could snap with ease. Her perfectly shaped tan body was practically naked! "What?" she said at last with a pink face, "I like it."

Draco snapped out of his daze and smirked, "My, my" He felt his male instincts take over and her couldn't help but tease her, "If you wanted me this bad," He put a hand on her bare hip and fingered the knot that held the swimsuit together, "you could've just come out naked."

Hermione tried to glare but giggled as she smacked his hand away from her waist. "Are we going or what?" She smiled, "Because I'll leave your white arse here."

"Oh now wait a second!" But, the closing door cut off Draco. He smiled and followed Hermione down to the pool.

XOXOXOXO

Hermione stood on the edge and looked down at the water. She stuck her toes in the water and shivered. "Ya' know," She started looking at Draco out of the corner of her eye but still looking at the pool uneasily, "we could always go back to the room and… rent a movie or something."

Draco smirked, "And what, fall asleep in each other's arms and fall madly in love? Sorry but, hell no!"

She looked at him and lifted her eyebrow, "Just what in the world makes you think I wanted to do something like th- AHHHHH!" in the middle of her words, Draco ran forward and lifted her into her air, sending her flying through it, and crashing into the water. Her head broke through the surface a moment later and she swam to the side coughing and sputtering the whole way. "Draco!" She said through chattering teeth, "Why the hell d-did you do that?"

Draco laughed out loud and dived in next to Hermione. H came up only to be shoved back under by two petite, yet forceful hands. He opened his eyes and the chlorinated water (not that Draco would know what that was anyway) stung his eyes a bit. He reached out and tickled Hermione's bare stomach and her arms instantly retreated to guard her body from Draco's fingers. He heard her giggle through the water and he came up for a new breath of air.

Their water fight continued for hours as they splashed each other harshly, dunked, and chased each other. Hermione had just looked at her wrinkly fingers and decided it was time to go when the manager told them the pool was closing. They climbed out of the deep end shaking and shivering. They wrapped the towels around themselves and went up to the room, goose pimples covering their arms.

Hermione closed the door behind her and started toward the bathroom only to have her wrist gripped lightly by Draco. She turned to face him and smiled. His hair was dripping and it shined like it was going out of style. His cheeks were a bit flushed from all of the playing they had done and his pale chest was moving up and down signaling that his light seeker body had yet to catch its breath. "Yes, Draco" she said softly, "What is it?"

He didn't answer immediately; he only stared into her chocolate brown eyes thinking about how if his eyes only traveled a bit lower… "You looked good today," He said, "better than you have in a while. I'm glad."

She smiled in return and went into the bathroom and started to run the shower. She washed the chlorine out of her hair and got out, with a quick drying spell, she put on her pajamas and went into the main room. What she found was Draco looking at the T.V. remote oddly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, causing Draco to jump slightly. He glanced down at the controller then back up at her and paled.

"Nothing!" He threw the remote on the bedside table and patted the spot on the bed next to him.

She smiled and sat next to him and they looked at each other fondly. "Draco," Hermione started uneasily, "what am I going to do? There aren't any Death Eaters left, are there?"

"I really don't know 'Mione. I'm sorry but… I just don't." She looked away from him and her nose started to tingle, a tell tale sign she was going to cry. Draco must have sensed it, too because he wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly and buried his face into her hair.

She let out a shuddering breath and stared crying silently. Soon after her whole body was

heaving with suppressed sobs with Draco holding her tightly.

XOXOXOXO

Hermione looked at her refection the next morning with butterflies in her stomach. She looked at it and frowned. "Hey Draco," she called into the next room, "I don't think this is a very good idea."

Draco walked into the bathroom and started inserting rings of sorts, "Why? I think you look hot."

Her hair was down and curled slightly, heavy eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow and shiny lip-gloss. She had a black t-shirt and her homemade pants. She looked up at him and sighed.

"I don't think my father will like this." Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You'll be fine. Now lets get out of here."

They walked down to the street and Hermione tried to get the attention of a cab. Meanwhile, Draco observed some of the people on the street. An old woman was passing by having a bit of difficulty walking when she stumbled. Draco, using his seeker skills, reached out and caught the woman's hand, helping her to her feet.

"Excuse me," she frowned and continued on her way giving Draco and odd look as she hurried away.

Draco glared, "Muggles!" he said rather loudly, "Have no respect for anything!"

Hermione glared and grabbed his hand dragging him into the car. "Draco, you can't say that kind of stuff here! People will get suspicious!"

She wasn't doing much for her case how ever as the cab driver was looking at her strangely from the front seat. She felt a blush coming on and she looked out of the window.

They stopped in front of the funeral home and paid the driver. Hermione turned toward the building and started forward Draco glaring at some Muggles that were giving them funny looks.

She took a deep breath and started forward into the morbid atmosphere that awaited her. They reached the room marked 'Hannah Granger' and walked in earning and odd look from everyone in the room. The last time half of them saw Hermione she was eight years old and in a pink Easter dress. Now they were greeted with heavy eyeliner and clothes that were only fit for hooligans.

Many people gave her comforting hugs but hurried away due to Her and Draco's less than appealing attire. Then, the moment of truth, Hermione's father walked up to the pair his face red with anger at the sight of her daughter with these clothes and this boy.

"Hermione Lynn Granger!" The man growled and pulled her away from crying family, "What in God's name are you wearing?"

Hermione wrenched her arm out of her father's grasp and straitened out her shirt. "I'm wearing clothes that I want to Daddy." Draco was tempted to grab Hermione's hand to support her but didn't want her father's glare turned onto him. To late.

"And who is this? And what in the hell is he doing here?" Draco and the man's eyes connected and blots of electricity were practically flying at each other.

"Dad, this is Draco Malfoy," Hermione started standing between the two, "Draco, this is my father, Michael Granger."

The two glared at each other before Draco made the first move, He slowly held out his hand for Mr. Granger to take. Michael slapped Draco's hand away and grabbed his collar, causing a gasp from Hermione.

"You listen up, Boy," Granger growled, "You stay away from my little girl. Do you understand?"

Draco didn't reply only glared. Hermione put a hand on her father's shoulder attempting to make him lower his grip. "Daddy, this is the head boy at our school, you have to let him down."

Draco smirked as he was roughly shoved away from the man. "I don't want you around this boy, Hermione." He said sharply to his daughter.

"Daddy," Hermione stated calmly, "I'm seventeen. I'm of age now. I can see who I want." With that she turned to walk, jingles and all to her seat to let the funeral begin.

XOXOXOXO

Hermione walked into the hotel room and collapsed onto the soft bed that was on her side of the room. She closed her tired brown eyes and sighed. She heard Draco walk around her and pick up the receiver to the phone.

He must have yelled at the dial tone for a good fifteen minutes. Finally, the Slytherin Prince slammed the phone onto its base and yelled in frustration. He walked over to Hermione and gently shook her tiny form to an alert state.

"Um, Hermione?" He whispered as he poked her, "I'm hungry. Can we call the House Elves like we did last night?"

Hermione opened her eyes a crack and smiled, "Draco, they weren't House Elves, they were Muggles." She giggled and called for room service. After she hung up she was instantly enveloped in a warm hug.

"Hermione," Draco said wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned into him and smiled, "Yes, Draco?"

He blushed a bit and continued, "I uh… need to tell you something… it's really important."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Ok, go ahead."

He looked deep into her eyes and his breath caught in his throat. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as she smiled.

"I- well I think-"

KNOCK, KNOCK "Room Service!" Draco's face hit the floor.

Hermione slid out of his grasp and went to answer the door. She came back with their meals and smiled as she handed Draco his plate. "So, what were you saying?"

Draco blushed and looked at the floor, "I think you looked really pretty today, Hermione." He said it with a smile, but inside, he was kicking himself. He ate his meal in silence.

A/N: RAWR! DRACO! YOU STUPID! Oh well, he'll get there soon, I hope… 

**Anyway, another is chapter up. Reviews own!**


End file.
